


You & Me

by Mom_Nicole



Series: So Many Steve's [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Foursome, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spoilers, Threesome, Time Travel, changing things, endgame spoilers, finding bucky years earlier, fix it fic of sorts for endgame, going to the future, mentions of Bucky Barnes - Freeform, mentions of stucky - Freeform, older steve just really wants younger steve, pre winter soldier, taking a break from his mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: This was a ask on tumblr, but sense it was for endgame things, I couldn't put it with my other fic that holds all my tumblr ask.The ask:Endgame Steve shoving A1 Steve’s face into the floor while he fucks into him relentlessly.SPOILERS!





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn’t sure how it even happened. One minute he was fighting himself and the next he was telling his younger self Bucky was alive and now here he is pounding away into the younger Steve from behind, fucking him into the dam floor of some unused office and he can’t even believe this is happening, but it is and he fucking loves it.

“Cap…..captain….please.” Younger Steve begs so sweetly and was he always like that? Did he always sound like that when Bucky fucked him back in the old days?

He doesn’t even care, the fact that he has his cock buried deep within the other man’s ass feels so wrong yet so right, so taboo yet so fucking amazing, he can’t help but fist some of that short blonde hair and pull his head back so he can growl in younger Steve’s ear, “You’re goddamn right!”

“Oh fuck.” Is what his words earn him and fuck…..he wants to do this all day, but he’s on the clock, sure time for everyone in the future will be seconds only, but…they had a plan and he was already messing it up by having his way with his younger self.

Still…….

“You fucking remember what I told you, you find Bucky….save him and finally tell him how you feel, cause he sure as shit feels the same, you hear me dumbass?” He growls, never stopping his thrusting in and out of the other man.

“Yes! Yes I remember…..oh god….” Younger Steve moans and whines and older Steve is so fucking gone on it all, he comes with a shout of Steve’s name on his lips as he fills him up, up up.

Younger Steve whines brokenly as he comes , his poor cock trapped under his body, with nowhere to go and it seems to go on forever, before he sags against the floor panting, he hisses as he feels older steve pull out and stand up. By the time younger Steve gets to his feet the other Steve is fully dressed again like nothing even happened.

Younger Steve goes about tucking himself back up and ignores the come leaking out of his ass as he gets his pants back on how they should be. When he looks back up to say goodbye to older Steve he’s met with lips instead and a deep kiss, one that he won’t soon be forgetting anytime soon.

The lips vanish in a swoosh and when he opens his eyes, older Steve is gone, not even a word goodbye….and that’s ok…he has a new mission.

Find Bucky.


	2. Steve Finds Bucky 5 Years Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like we are getting this chapter plus one more, we just needed it........ya know? ;)

****Steve’s ass was sore, it was sore and a very good reminder of the promise he made to his future self. He tells no one about the note left for him, tucked into his uniform pants, nor the two bracelets left behind for him, tucked away in a pants pocket. **  
**

No, he has to do this himself, he barely knows the others and Bucky…..Bucky was someone he was sure of. Someone he could trust.

                                               _________________

Steve gets back to his apartment with adrenaline still flowing in his veins. His uniform dirty and bloody. It had been hard to duck away from the others, Tony had wanted him to come to some place to eat, but...he couldn’t do it.

Steve blew them off, telling them he just wanted to go to bed for a week, once he had gotten away, he couldn’t run home fast enough. He gently takes out the things future Steve gave him and then undresses, once naked he studies those weird bracelets and the note before finally reaching forward on the bed and unfolding it to read.

_‘If you ever wanna visit us, just use these.’_

That’s all it said and...that wasn’t what he thought the note would be, knowing himself he thought it would be this long drawn out thing, but nope, simple and to the point. The only other thing on the note is a picture clearly hand drawn by his future self on how to use the bracelets.

Steve studies the things after putting down the note, but no way in hell is he touching them right now.

                                  _______________

Trying to understand time travel gives him a headache so after a few days he stops trying to and just accepts it for what it is. If nothing else he will just trust his future self….cause if he can’t trust himself who can he trust?  
                               ________________

Steve takes what he knows and uses it to find Bucky, his future self told him it was hydra, where he was being held and the people around him. Sure stealth wasn’t his greatest strength, but he made up for it by taking out those around the vault with extra force. He chose to leave his uniform behind and dressed in all black.

He even went as far as spray painting the shield in black and blue colors, he wasn’t a moron after all, dark colors to blend into the shadows. Coming at night was smart and the way to do it. He uses the tech he stole from shield and uses it to disable the cameras and locks.

By the time he gets inside the vault there are bodies laying around him knocked out or dead. He knows he will only have so much time before hydra becomes aware something is wrong here so he starts moving through the doors, one after another until he gets to…….

“Bucky?” His voice feels like it hasn’t been used in days and maybe it hasn’t, but there right there behind bars inside a bank vault is Bucky curled up in a corner. There’s a chair in the middle of the room, looking all kinds of damaged and broken just like the people inside the cell with Bucky….all dead by the looks of it.

Steve rushes the bars and grabs them in both fist, bending them to the sides before stepping inside and rushing over to Bucky, not even thinking about the other being a danger to him, even knowing he could be and is in fact one….he knows what hydra made him into, future Steve told it all to him in the short time they had.

“Ready to comply, ready to comply, ready to comply.” Bucky mumbles, eyes looking all kinds of spaced out.

Steve takes in the old iv lines leading into the brunettes arms and frowns deeply, following the lines to the now empty iv stands. He has no idea what was in them, but whatever it was, Bucky looks high as a kite right now, going by his eyes alone.

Steve’s eyes roam over his form, he just…….he wonders if he’s dreaming or in shock, but when his trembling gloved hands cup Bucky’s face and gently lifts his head, the touch….is real….Bucky is here….he can hardly believe it.

Wide grey eyes stare at him…..his mumbling words stop and he just….studies Steve, brow furrowing in confusion, “Handler?”

Steve feels his bottom lip tremble slightly, “No...no you’re...Bucky, i’m not your handler.”

Suddenly the brunette is right in Steve’s face with the blondes hands still cupping his face, those grey eyes assessing him deeply “S….Steve?”

Steve laughs out a sob, “Yeah Bucky i’m Steve.”

“The...man from the train…..my Steve?” Those grey eyes questioning, trying to remember so badly.

Steve can’t hold back anymore, he gently hugs Bucky to him, the other going so easily, Steve’s eyes glance to some of the dead bodies around the place...perfect bullet holes in between all their eyes, Steve isn’t a fool, he knows Bucky did that, was always such a dam good shot, Steve was actually at one time really turned on by that very thing, now….he doesn’t know how to feel, but he’s glad that skill kept Bucky alive.

He doesn’t know how it went for future Steve, but he knows it hadn’t happened like this, but that’s the point, to get Bucky as soon as he could, not five years from now. When he leans back Bucky clings to him, “Ready to comply Steve…..don’t leave.”

Steve shuts his eyes tightly and swallows thickly, “Never Bucky never, i’m taking you home.”

“Home?” Bucky whispers sounding all kinds of confused at the idea of home and Steve’s heart breaks alittle at how small the brunette’s voice sounds.

“Yeah Buck, home.”

                                      _____________________

It’s easier said than done, sure Steve gets the nasty iv lines out of Bucky’s arms and gets him into his small car with dark tinted windows, but after that….Steve isn’t sure what to do. He actually doesn’t think it’s smart to go to his apartment, this is hydra were talking about.

In the end he decides to leave the city behind, keeps his shield stuffed in the trunk and takes them both to Montana, he has no plan, he has no idea what he’s doing, but he does know he’s going to keep Bucky safe while they figure this out.  
                                     ___________

TWO YEARS LATER………….

“You sure you wanna do this?” Bucky asked for the millionth time.

At this point all Steve does is raise a eye brow at him as they stand in their living room, the small cabin their home for so long now.

“It was your suggestion, I told you we never have to go, we don’t know what the future is like.”

“Yeah but I kind of want to meet this Steve that took you apart.” Bucky teases with that glint in his eye that means he’s up to no good.

Steve clears his throat and feels his cheeks and ears heat up, “Shutup punk.”

Laughing Bucky reels him in and kisses him soundly and sweetly before leaning back enough to rest his forehead on the blondes, “All joking aside, yes I wanna visit them, i’m sure his Bucky is much more put together then the mess I am.”

Steve holds him more tightly, “The only mess you are is mine ok?”

Bucky muffles his laugh against Steve’s shoulder, “That was so bad babydoll.”

When they get ahold of themselves, they hold their hands out over the button on top of the bracelets and looking each other in the eyes, they hit them together and suddenly everything around them is bathed in bright white light.


	3. We Meet Again

When the light fades and they can see again...their standing out in a field with a cabin near by and nothing else for miles it looks like. Steve is still holding Bucky’s metal hand as they look to the cabin deciding what to do.

“You said the other Steve told you these things would bring us to them when the time was right for us….this has to be their place.” Bucky finally says next to him.

“Yeah...only you would want goats.” Steve add’s on seeing the fenced in goats eating grass nearby.

“That’s because I have taste and you don’t.” Bucky whispers in his ear, teasing tone making Steve smile.

The smile slips off his face seeing the front door to the house open and then….he’s seeing himself again...and with him...his Bucky...the older Bucky. They stay in a weird stand off before younger Steve lifts his chin and starts moving forward, Bucky trailing right along with him, hands still being held in a death grip.

When they get close enough to be standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to the porch they stop and the older men meet them at the bottom of the steps, this up close they can really take in the other better. The Steve’s are the first to break and smile at each other, they already knew each other…..very well after all.

“You finally made it.” Older Steve says sounding pleased.

“We did...had some...things to take care of first.” Younger Steve replies, and he doesn’t have to say what it was clearly.

Both younger and older Bucky are the ones taking each other in, in silence, eyes roaming over the other. Older Bucky is the first to break the silence between them, “You look good.”

It’s really such a loaded question, because they all know how hard it’s been to get to a place of feeling more like a normal human then anything again, “Haven't felt this good in years.” Younger Bucky replies, lips finally curling up into a shy smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh fuck fuck fuckkkk.” Younger Bucky whines as older Bucky fucks him hard and fast.

It hadn’t taken long for all four of them to just….jump right to it, to much curiosity on both sides, they could talk later they had plenty of time to do so, the fucking though...who knew if they would wanna do it again after this.

Even though for the steve’s….it wasn’t a issue. They had hugged in greeting and it had just...devolved from there, hugging had led to kissing, which led to making out and well….then it led to fucking like rabbits….simple as that. It was just to much fun.

The bucky’s had just watched them at first, but soon enough older Bucky was eyeing up his younger self like a snack and well….now here they were.

“That’s it...you know you fucking love it...the way it hurts so good.” Older Bucky growls.

Younger Bucky whines high in his throat knowing it’s true, “God yes.” He finally gets out.

The Steve’s have taken to taking a break with each other and just decide to watch the bucky’s as they snuggle in bed, thank god for really big beds.

Older Bucky comes with a shout, not being able to hold out anymore, his younger self moans low in his throat as he too finally comes, rutting against the blanket below him, panting fills the space for a minute or two before older Bucky just man handles his younger self and snuggles him much like the Steve’s are.

Turns out that fucking like rabbits is something that they wanna do again hours later.


End file.
